Atlantic: All Bottled Up
'Atlantic: All Bottled Up '''is the 51st episode of Season 33. Summary Kwazii, accompanied by the PJ Masks, heads to the Haunted Mansion and tries to find Ramsley’s locane powder bottle, but Lord Fathom has found a way to travel on land so he can retrieve one of the Evil 11 unless they face their fears to snatch it away from him. Plot The episode begins with Lord Fathom looking down miserabley after being defeated by Kwazii again and now he's locked in this prison cell in Atlantis, just when he finds a locket inside a book he was reading and as he opens it, a face appears and introduces himself as Chernabog, who is said to be finally free after being locked up in that locket for so long as he asks who freed him, to which Lord Fathom reveals that it was him. The spirit knows Lord Fathom has no power, to which Fathom reveals that is why he needs his power to break free. The Spirit reveals that the only power it can give is the Power of Knowledge and tells Lord Fathom he knows where he can find the Evil 11, which are eleven objects once owned by Disney history’s most evilest villains, such as the keyblade of Xehanort and Bill Sykes’ cigar. Once they are combined together, they’ll unlock the most unbearable power in the universe, just like the Wicked 9. Fathom grins wickedly at the thought of having all the Evil 11 objects to himself and then using them to increase his abilities. Then the Spirit tells him the first of the Evil 11 he needs to find is the bottle full of locane powder, which belonged to the evil ghost Ramsley, who poisoned Elizabeth, the fiancé of Edward Gracey, when he was alive. Lord Fathom says that he’ll do it, but Sinker reminds his master that he can't walk on land and they can't get the Evil 11 when they are trapped inside their cell, just as Chernabog chuckles and tells them to not worry, for that he’ll open an escape route as he does so when he instructed Fathom to use the locket’s power to make a doorway, and best of all, he'll give Fathom the power to walk on two legs. Finally, Lord Fathom and Sinker swam off before either of the guards noticed that the prisoners have escaped. Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, Kwazii and his friends were playing magical badminton when Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet glows, meaning that he’s getting a call from King Milo, who contacts him and informs the pirate cat of the theft, and how the Evil 11 are being sought out by the thief, who is Lord Fathom who has escaped from his prison cell. After Kida explains to Kwazii and his friends what they are, she explains the danger of the Evil 11 being brought together and dispatches him to the Haunted Mansion to protect the bottle of Icocane Powder. Nodding, Kwazii accepts the mission but King Milo states that he can’t do it alone, for that some of his friends will have to come with him to the Haunted Mansion and help him tonight. Connor then spoke out that he and his friends will come, because if Lord Fathom is going to the Haunted Mansion tonight, then the PJ Masks are willing to help their friend out, as Amaya and Greg agreed that they should go. When Kwazii asks if they're sure, Angel nods and replies that if this Evil 11 is as real as King Milo says, then the PJ Masks are willing to come along and help their friend get one of them, as Greg, Amaya, and Connor agree. After thinking for a minute, Kwazii decides that the PJ Masks will come, into the night to the Haunted Mansion! That night, the kids transformed into the PJ Masks and headed to HQ where they selected the Cat Car and followed Kwazii with his Aqua Wings to the Haunted Mansion. They soon arrive, with it’s eerie air and dark, spooky atmosphere, ravens cawing, and bats swooping around, but that didn’t scare them easily as Kwazii pushed through the creaky iron gates and lead the PJ Masks towards the huge haunted mansion when they walked up the stone stairs. "Here goes nothing,” he said under his breath as Kwazii and the PJ Masks arrived at the top and opened the door, to find themselves entering inside the dark lobby. Just then, the door behind them slams shut, making Catboy jump into Gekko’s arms and then get off, looking embarrassed. Kwazii turns to the PJ Masks and tells them to focus. They need to find Ramsley’s bottle of poisonous Icocane Powder and fast, before Fathom and Sinker do, as he instructs Catboy to help him shed some light around here. Nodding, Catboy activates his glowing magic and Kwazii let’s his eyes light up, just when they heard the sound of ghostly moans that made them gasp. Owlette suggests nervously that it's probably just the wind, but Aquafish asks how that's even possible when all the windows are closed shut, but not knowing that they were being watched by six ghosts watching from upstairs, wondering what four living children in animal costumes and one orange walking, talking cat with an eyepatch and a beautiful cuff bracelet were doing in their haunted home. They then decide to go down and introduce themselves to them. With his heart still racing, Catboy wasn't sure if this is a good idea after all when suddenly, the six ghosts floated through the door appears in front of him, Kwazii, Aquafish, Owlette, and Gekko as they all screamed just when one of the ghost tells them to not be afraid as she and her ghost friends just wanted to introduce themselves as they do so and then ask them what they were doing here in the Haunted Mansion. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Kwazii explains to the ghosts that he and his friends, the PJ Masks, are here to find a special bottle that was used before by Ramsley to poison Elizabeth, just when the ghosts gasped by the name of Ramsley, and the ghost knight carrying his head growled Ramsley's name, like he remembered that dastardly fiend. When Gekko asks the ghosts if they can help find the bottle, the opera singer ghost sings out that they can't, but the kind woman ghost suggests that maybe they can go seek out Madame Leota, the ghost in a crystal ball. Kwazii asks the ghost if they can lead them to her as all six of them nodded and lead the five friends to her, only to just entered into the corridor, where they found themselves trapped in a chamber with paintings full of people who once visited the haunted mansion, when suddenly, the room, including the paintings started stretching, revealing the whole parts of the paintings, and everything starts floating around them. Then, the six ghosts grabbed Kwazii and the PJ Masks under their arms, said good luck to them, and dropped them into a dark hole that seemed to go on forever when they screamed all the way down, avoiding columns, stone busts, furniture, and even more ghosts. Finally, as they stopped falling, Kwazii and his friends landed on a dusty carpeted floor and found themselves in a hallway full of cobwebs and worn out furniture as they all scrambled to their feet and dusted themselves. Looking around while shaking, Gekko asks where they are now as Kwazii thinks they're in some kind of hallway filled with cobwebs. But when Kwazii mentioned cobwebs, he gasped and shivered as cobwebs mean spiders and soon, he started to get scared just as Catboy tells him to not worry and like he said, they need to focus on finding the bottle of iocane powder by finding Madame Leota so they can ask her where they can find it and keep it safe from Lord Fathom. Speaking of Lord Fathom, Aquafish said, they'll need to keep an eye out for him while they continue searching through the Haunted Mansion. Who knows if he might've come here first before them, as she has a funny feeling that he might be following them to lead him and Sinker to the bottle. Kwazii nods and leads the way again. Although, the sound of rattling doors, ghostly moans, morphing paintings, and even the sound of a creepy grandfather clock with the number 13 instead of 12 chiming made the five friends sweat and give them goosebumps, they stayed brave and focused on the bottle, but Catboy couldn't help but feel that there was something weird and creepy about these hallways, as they look like they were stretching. They seem to go on forever, just as Owlette realized that they are in the Endless Hallways! At this rate, they won't be able to get to the bottle before Fathom does, so Kwazii decides that the easier way to find it is to teleport him and his friends out of the Endless Hallway. Unfortunately, they were still in the Endless Hallway, no matter how many times Kwazii tried to teleport themselves. Luckily, hope struck them when Gekko accidentally pushes a latch down that suddenly opens a secret trapdoor underneath their feet. Once again, all five screamed as they were falling through the darkness, until they were in the conservatory where they finds a lot of plants that look withered and most were dead, then a coffin as Catboy cautiously walks up to it with curiosity, before Owlette and Gekko could tell him to wait a minute. But just when Catboy was about to open it, the lid slowly lifts and reveals two gruesome hands trying to lift it up! Backing away, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Aquafish, and Kwazii ran as fast as they could and up the stairs, but unknowing to them, a ghost was about to play a little game of chase with the five friends as he possesses a suit of armor. Catboy hears the sound of clanking metal as he and his friends turns with wide and frightened eyes to see the armor moving towards them and they ran for their life, away from it while screaming for help! Then when Catboy sees an old grandfather clock, it gives him an idea to stop the suit of armor, but he'll need one of his friends' help as he cries to Gekko to help him. They tip the clock down, until it falls onto the armor and crashes it into pieces, as the ghost cowardly leaves. That was close, Catboy said with a sigh of relief. Just right after it left, they found themselves in a room with a crystal ball that laid on the table. Suddenly, the crystal ball glows green, floats up, and a woman’s face appears, making Owlette gasp just as the woman introduces herself in cryptic rhyme as Madame Leota and asks the unexpected guests what she was doing here. Gulping, Owlette explains about her and her friends trying to find Ramsley’s bottle of Iocane Powder to keep it safe from someone who wants to steal it. When she heard Ramsley’s name, Madame Leota growled as she remembered that time when Ramsley poisoned Gracey’s fiancé, Elizabeth, poison Sara, and even almost take Jim into the Underworld, just as Owlette asks her if she can help her and her friends find the bottle. With a sigh, Madame Leota says that she will, only if they can figure out her riddle, leaving them confused as Madame Leota begins her riddle, and all five tried to guess what it could be, until finally, when Aquafish guessed the answer, cellar, Madame Leota says that's correct and suddenly, a hidden door slides open. Kwazii thanks Madame Leota, so now it's off to the cellar. After they had left Madame Leota's room, they enter the ballroom, where it was empty, until creepy orchestra music played and soon, lots of waltzing ghosts appeared, blocking the five friends’ way. Grunting, Aquafish asks how they’ll get passed them now and goes the poison bottle as Kwazii doesn’t see this as a big deal and says that they can just rush pass the ghosts since they’re not solid like they used to when they were alive. Easy as pie, Tweak would say. But as it turns out, it wasn’t as easy as it looks when Kwazii tried to walk through the ghosts, only to find that there was too many of them. Then Aquafish decides that they should do things her easy way as she flies up and grabs her cousin under his arms and lifted him up from the floor to the other side, and Kwazii, Owlette, and Catboy with his wings of love, flew behind, but then, plates, candle holders, and utensils floated up and tried to strike them, but they managed to dodge them and Kwazii and Owlette made it to the end, but Catboy's wing was stabbed by a fork and he was going down to the dancing ghosts, but luckily, Owlette catches him by the foot! Powers that Kwazii used * Ghost Communication * Guiding Light * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Stretchy Power * Spinning Power * Aqua Wings * Teleporting Power * Psychic Vision * Telepathy Trivia * The first object of the Evil 11 makes its debut in this episode. * Lord Fathom travels on land for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Mystery Category:Mild Horror Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy